Know My Name
by DreamersEclipse
Summary: During the First Great Ninja war, a girl named Maengawa Senju, sister of the first and second Hokage is sealed away in a black sword that she weilds. Now beneath Konoha in the underground caverns, Naruto will free some one who was forgoten by the world.


**Know My Name**

War, famine, pain, that's what was brought during the first great ninja war. Everything was in turmoil, chaos rained over the lands. When I closed my eyes and took a look at the world all I saw was darkness. But with that darkness came it's light. The First Great Shinobi War ended with an armistice treaty, but also left the Five Great Shinobi Nations seriously wounded. The Treaty had led to a period of peace, but after about twenty years, the economic disparity between the countries had become a serious problem. The Nations began to form factions, and under the pretext of expending fair rights, the countries started using military force to expand their territories. Thus the Second Great Ninja War began.

But my story started before that. In the First war when my brother was still Hokage and founder of the village, Hashirama Senju. I was the youngest of the siblings. My role being just as important as theirs. I fought in the war and I died in it. Or at least that's how people saw it anyway. Her name was Ranka Yokido, a beautiful, seductive witchess. She was my downfall. During the time that the others were out fighting on the battle field myself and a few others stood back to defend the village. That was when she came in. Her mission being infiltration as well as taking down the Leaf's communication tower. One of the highest ranking Anbu of Kirigakure. Only there was one miscalculation, Me. I foiled her plans but in the process my team was murdered and I was sealed away in the cavern that we fought. Ranka used a jutsu curse that imprisoned my being, soul and body inside of the sword I wielded. While I suffered in imprisonment for decades the world changed. Now I wait with hope that some one will come and break the seal.

They walked through the damp dark caverns that were like a maze. Naruto taking the lead even though his rank was still genin. Then Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji. "Naruto quite walking so fast, it's not like what we're looking for is going to run away." Shikamaru scolded. "Aww come on Shikamaru where's your sense of adventure?" Kiba came in while water splashed under their feet as they walked. "Yeah I've never been down here before. It's awesome! Like a secret hide out or some thing." Naruto cheerily debated. "Who would want to hang out down here. It's all dark and wet. And there's not even any food down here." Choji commented before eating another chip. Shikamaru sighed. "Listen we're here only to find the Shinpi diamond. Besides if you take a wrong turn in here you could get lost and I don't know about you but I'd hate to be stuck down here." Naruto not bothering to listen to Shikamaru's reasoning, waved it off and started walking faster. "Yeah yeah." Then he stopped in his tracks making Kiba bump into him and fall back on his butt. "Hey Naruto you could at least give a warning before you stop like that you know." He said while rubbing the pain away from his face, his pants now drenched. Naruto didn't pay attention to his words, instead he kept silent and listened to the hallow caverns echo. "Hey did you guys hear that?" The others looked at him baffled. "Hear what?" Choji questioned.

A sound rung in Naruto's ears, one that only he could hear. It sounded like a girl calling for help. He took off running to the source of the noise. Water splashing wildly under his feet. "Naruto!" Shikamaru called out trying to stop him. The others ran after him trying to keep up. One sharp turn after another the cavern felt as if it was unwinding. There was a dim glow that luminance off the narrow walls guided him down the labyrinth. Until finally he came to a halt when he entered a grotto. It was glowing a beautiful greenish blue radiance of the mystical Shinpi diamonds that stuck to the walls. And standing out from this magical scene was a lone sword that looked battered by the ages. It's blade was a glistening black and it's hilt a shade of blue, but it was rusted and worn. The noise hummed louder in Naruto's ears as he slowly began to approach the sword. The others had finally caught up and found the large open cavern as well. Taking notice of the diamond they were sent to search for and then landing on the dazed Naruto as he approached the memorial of time. Kiba rushed to examine the walls on the left as Choji rushed to the walls on the right, both ecstatic at having found the diamonds. Shikamaru took slow step towards Naruto. On guard about what his friend was doing. "Yahoo we found the diamonds!" Shouted Kiba with joy. "I didn't think that it would be so pretty or that there'd be this many." Choji added.

Naruto reached his hand out for the sword letting it hover above the hilt, not touching it yet. Shikamaru reached out his hand to touch Naruto's shoulder as he continued to move closer. "Hey Naruto, you okay?" Before he reached him Naruto moved in a quick manner and pulled out the sword from the ground it was jammed in. A brilliant white light enveloped the whole cavern making the boys go temporally blind. They shielded their eyes until the light had finally died down and once it was gone and they pulled down their arms, they saw a girl that appeared to be the same age as them. She had long brown hair with strange blue bangs and tips. Clouded blue eyes that were filled with wisdom. Her clothes were torn as well as tattered and there were many scratches and bruises on her skin to matched her attire. In her left hand she held the rigid old sword and some thing that caught Shikamaru's attention was the head band she wore. Which bore the leaf symbol. Then while the others were still caught in shock, her legs faltered and she started to fall. Naruto rushed to her aid to catch her just before hitting the ground. "Hey girl are you okay!" Her eyes were glossed over, hazy as she looked at the blond haired boy. An image flashed in her mind of her brother. Slowly she reached her hand up to touch his cheek but it never connected. "Hashirama…. Brother." Then she fell into unconsciousness. "Wait, she said Hashirama… the first Hokage?" No one listened to Shikamaru mumble under his breath as they rushed over to Naruto's side to help him.

_ The Shinpi diamonds were glowing their glorious color, lighting the cavern. But now wasn't the time to be distracted by their beauty. Ranka was still a threat, having murdered numerous of my comrades. But when I looked around the cavern I didn't see her she wasn't there. "Did I miss her, don't tell me she escaped?" I spun on my heel to look around but instead ran into my brother's hand. Which held my cheek. "Br-Brother?" I looked over his shoulder and saw Tobirama as well. "Tobi, Hashi, it's so good to see you again. I'm glad you're both safe." I looked at them with teary eyes. Tobirama didn't move or talk, but Hashirama I could see some thing deep in his eyes, the lukewarm liquid quickly streaking my face. It made me feel worried. "Open your eyes Maengawa." His tone was soft, but oddly felt pressing. "But Brother…?" He pulled his hand away, letting it fall to his side and began walking backwards till he stood with Tobirama. They were smiling… it only made me feel more at unease. "Wait Brothers!" I tried running up to them but the ground felt endless under my feet, like I would never catch them. Endlessly chasing after an illusion of the ones I love._

Through my eyelids I could see visible light. Like the sun was once more shining down on my face. My body felt heavy, almost weighted down in contrast of what I normally saw and felt. Which was darkness and floating endlessly on air. For a few minutes as I lay there in solitude I thought I was once more at home, that being until I heard voices. Unfamiliar voices at that. "Hey Grandma Tsunade is she gonna be okay!" Spoke one loud flamboyant voice followed by what sounded like some one hitting some thing. "Gah!" The loud voice cried out. "Shut your trap. Are you trying to wake every one in the hospital up?" A woman's voice now spoke. I tried moving my arms up but in response all there was, was a twitch. So instead I fluttered open my eyes, slowly adjusting to the lighting of the room until the blurriness became clear. The ceiling being the first thing I saw was white, then a face loomed over me. He had blond hair, vibrant blue eyes, strange whiskers, and a big smile that lighted the room. "You're awake! Good you had us worried for a little while there." He pulled back and rubbed under his nose. The image of Hashirama flashed in my mind again as I looked at this boy. Then an older woman who had translucent blond hair and hazel eyes walked to the boy's side. "Ah so you're awake. Good, how are you feeling?" I looked at her blankly a few seconds. Trying to move my arms once more it worked this time as I lifted them above my body and looked at them. They were wrapped in bandages. "Where… where am I?" My voice came out soft at first but grew a little louder. There were many other questions I wanted to ask though this was the first one to pop up in my mind. "In a hospital. You had numerous wounds and needed treatment so Naruto here and his team brought you back here." The blond outstretched his arms with emphasis. "Yeah you came out of that sword thing! And there was this huge light. How did you do all that?"

The older woman narrowed her eyes at the boy making him shudder. Then every thing came flooding back in my mind all at once. Scenes of the war and my fight with Ranka… and what she had did. Shooting up, a wave of pain coursed through my body making me grip at my side. I swung my feet over the edge of the bed, hopping out and up to my feet. As I hurriedly took the first step my foot twisted making me fall forward. "You okay girl?" The blond said rushing over to my aid. He stuck his arm through mine and pulled me up while the woman took my other side. "You shouldn't move around so much, you're still recovering." The woman scolded with a worried tone. I sat on my bed glaring down at the cold marble floor. "So are you ready to tell us how you came out of that sword." The blond woman inquired. I didn't answer, only stood quite not feeling sure of what to do. "Okay then how about we introduce ourselves first? Hi my name's Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna be the Hokage some day!" My eyes widened slightly at hearing the word Hokage. Naruto nudged the woman in her shoulder trying to get her to go next. She caught on. "I'm Tsunade, the current Hokage of the leaf village." She said with a small smile. "So what's your name?" I took a small pause as they looked at me expectingly. "I'm… Maengawa Senju, but my brother's call me Jomei." Tsunade's feet faltered as she took a step back in shock. "Did you say Senju?" Naruto was just baffled. "Huh what's wrong, Grandma Tsunade?" I relaxed my shoulders down. "Tell me, what number Hokage are you? I could've sworn little Sarutobi was going to be the next Hokage. How long have I been imprisoned in that sword?" Tsunade regained her composure slightly but still had uneasiness and bewilderment in her eyes. "I'm the Fifth Hokage. You said you were sealed away in that sword correct? When was it that you were sealed up exactly?" Naruto looked between Tsunade and me in confusement. "This woman named Ranka Yokido cast a curse sealing jutsu on me when she was on an infiltration mission. During the Great Ninja War." Her eyes went wide. "Hold up a second. The Great Ninja War was like one hundred years ago. There's no way you could've been sealed in that sword for that long!" Naruto exclaimed. "One hundred years? I-I was away for that long? But then that means that…. Hashirama and Tobirama, they're…" I let my head fall down and tears slowly made their way to my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up I saw that it was Tsunade's. She had a soft expression. "Don't worry Jomei we'll figure all this out." Another hand was placed on my other shoulder as I looked over to see Naruto's grinning face. "Yeah no worries! Every thing'll work out." My lip curved into a small smile. I sniffed and rubbed at my tears furiously trying to stop crying. "Oh I know you must be thirsty huh? I'll go get you some thing okay!" Naruto said trying to cheer me up. He spun on his heel, rushing towards the door but ended up tripping on the curtains that grazed the floor. He threw his arms forward and hit the ground face first. I couldn't help but laugh at his clumsiness. He slammed his hands in front of him and swung his feet forward, hopping up. Turning his head back to me with a smile, he held up a victory sign. "Look I made you laugh!" Then he took off out of the room. "That boy is silly…. He reminds me of Hashirama in a way." I told Tsunade while gazing at the door he walked out of.

"I know what you mean." She said while sitting down on the bed next to me. "One hundred years huh? It's hard to believe. Almost like a dream." I said gripping my sheets. "Being sealed away in a sword and then waking up in a different time… I'd imagine that it'd be gut wrenching to say the least. Having lost every thing with time with out even realizing that the world was passing on with out you. But like I said we'll figure this out." I smiled lightly again feeling reassured by her words.

There was a knock on the door which threw us out of our conversation. "Come in." Tsunade called out. The door clicked open and in walked another boy Naruto's age. Actually several boys Naruto's age walked in. The first wore his black hair up in a pony tail and he had coal black eyes. The next had longish auburn hair and spirals on his cheeks. Finally there was the boy with messy brown hair and red streaks on his cheeks. "So the mystery girl's finally up." Commented the first boy with a lingering sense of a laid back tone. "Hey there it's good to see you're doing better." The auburn haired boy added. "Umm hello?" They all walked up to my bed. "Who are you?" I questioned, still confused. "We're the ones who found you in that cavern. My the name's Kiba by the way." The spiral cheeked boy also introduced himself. "Yeah and I'm Choji Akimichi." He then started eating a bag of chips. "Want some?" He questioned holding it out to me. I shook my head no in response. "I don't like chips much." Shrugging his shoulders he went on eating. "Your loss." Then the other boy finally told me his name. "I'm Shikamaru of the Nara clan. It was pretty strange seeing some one come out of a sword. Hasn't really happened before. So what's your name?" Tsunade stood up and pulled her slightly wrinkled shirt down. "Ahem if you'll excuse I have some business to attend to. I'll pay you a visit in a little while, okay Jomei?" I nodded my head. "Yeah okay." With that Tsunade left the room, leaving me with the boys. "Well like she said, you can just call me Jomei. That's what my brother's called me." I answered with a light smile. Shikamaru seemed to think on this a little before going along with it. "Okay then, Jomei can you tell m-" He was cut off by a rambunctious Naruto coming into the room, a can of pop in hand. "Oh hey you guys. What's up?" Walking over to me he handed over the canned drink. "Thanks." Examining it with curious eyes I wasn't quite sure how to open it. "So what're you all doing here?" Naruto questioned. "We came to see Jomei, what do ya think?" Kiba came in with a matter-of-fact tone. "Yeah we were curious about her too, Naruto." added Choji. Shikamaru also spoke. "Speaking of which, I wanted to ask you some thing Jomei." They all looked over to me fidgeting with the can. I lifted it up to them. "Um how do you open it?" All of them did an anime fall, then regained their composure. "Here let me get that for you." Kiba took the can and pulled the silver piece on top up. There was a fizzing noise along with a click. Receiving it back I took a sip and went wide eyed at the strange taste. "Whoa that's weird! What is it?" I got dumbfounded looks from them. "You've never had pop before?" Choji questioned. Shaking my head I took another swig of the sugary beverage. I let out a refreshed breath as I finished it. "That was good. Like candy turned into a drink!" I received strange smiles from the boys and as I met their gazes I decided that I should probably fill them in on the situation.

"Wow so then you're the first Hokage's sister?" Choji exclaimed after I was finished. "And you've been sealed away for almost a century?" Added Kiba. Naruto nodded his head with understanding, his arms crossed over his chest. "Then when I pulled out that old sword it broke the jutsu and you got out." Shikamaru topped off the story summary. "And here you are 100 years later. Man this sounds like a pain." While I fidgeted with the bandages on my arms I kept open ears. "That's the jest of it. So thanks then for freeing me. I'd be lying if I didn't say that I would've liked to have been freed sooner but *sigh* I'm just happy to be out. Thanks." They gave that 'of-course' look at me. "Now what are you going to do Jomei?" Naruto questioned innocently. Lowering my head to look at the floor, I thought. "Well…" Before I had enough time to think of some thing to say Tsunade knocked abruptly then walked in. "I hope you boys haven't been troubling Jomei while I was gone." She inquired with a playful smirk. "No they haven't I was just filling them in on the situation." She walked over. "That's good. Now the first thing you should know is that your injuries aren't serious so you'll only need to be in the hospital for two more days." I nodded my head in understanding. "Right, then what's the next thing I need to know?" Tsunade held her hip with one hand while leaning on her side. "The next thing is finding you a place to stay. It's going to be difficult to find one."

"Yeah and with the village still in its current state there isn't many options either." Kiba interjected. "Why not try the inn, maybe they have an open room." Choji tried. "Nah that wouldn't work, I stopped by there a few days ago. They were completely booked." Shikamaru responded. Naruto motioned his hands. "How bout' if she stays in the hospital?" Tsunade shook her head. "The hospital is for the sick. We couldn't just let a healthy person continue to take residence here."

My brain rushed with confusion. "Wait wait wait." I butted in with my hands put up. They all looked over to me. "You said it would be difficult with 'the state the village is in right now'. What do you mean by that?" My eyebrows furrowed in perplexity. Silence grew in the room along with awkward gazes that were on anything but me. "Well what is it? What's wrong with the village?" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well you see, there was an attack on the village…" He stumbled off. It didn't take much more explaining for me to comprehend. "I see." The sheets were balled in the palms of my fists. "Are the people safe though?" I questioned with my gaze meeting Naruto's. He smiled lightly. "Yeah they're safe." Letting my head fall a sigh escaped my lips. "That's good. Um… listen, about where I'm staying. I could easily make myself a house." I said while shrugging my shoulders. "Really you can? But how?" Choji questioned. Boredly I fidgeted with my feet. "Senju blood remember. I can us wood jutsu." Realization crossed their eyes. "Hey does that mean you can do wood jutsu just like Yamato Sensei?" Naruto asked. I looked over at him with confusement. "Yamato Sensei? Who's that? It can't be possible that some one else knows wood jutsu. Only some Senju's have that kekkei genkai."

"Yes well Yamato is an exception in that case. I could introduce you to him if you want." Tsunade suggested. I stood quite for a second, thinking on it. "Hmm yeah alright. I'd like to meet him if that's okay." Tsunade gave a nod. "Right then after you're all healed up I'll introduce you. But for now we'll give you some time to rest up. Come on boys let's give Jomei some space." Agreeing on it, every one left the room. Leaving me to myself.

After sitting in silence for a little bit I swung my feet on to the bed and laid down. Turning on my side with my arms in front of me. I gazed at my bandaged arms and with out realizing it, I drifted off to sleep.

_ *Dream* _

_ Laughter filled the cold night air. Even if these were times of war my comrades and I could still poke fun and make jokes. "Okay okay what will you guys do after the war?" One man named Ren questioned the others with a smile. Botan leaned forward on his mallet with his own wide smirk. "First things first, I'm going to go out for beer!" Others agreed with him. "I'm going to go and give my wife a kiss and tell her I love her." Came the childish Eriko's reply. He got a slap on the back from Joben. "That's a good lad! As for me I'll be taking one hell of a long nap!" His voice was loud and booming. The fire flickered and cackled in the pit off to the side. "What about you Jomei? What're you going to do?" Ren questioned me. I gazed up at the sky lost in thought. "Good question… I guess that I'll pay all my respects to those that perished fighting for their land." I got soft, thoughtful looks from the others. Lowering my head back again I looked at them with a smile. "But for now let's stay strong!" Kenji jabbed me in the shoulder. "How's about you finally confess to that boyfriend of yours?" He said teasingly. A blush spread across my face and aggravation risen with in me. "I don't got a boyfriend!" He smiled mischievously. "Really now? I just think that, that would break the Captain's heart." Botan also teased me. "It's obvious you two like each other." Even Eriko joined. "You and the Captain do seem awfully close." He shrugged. "You too Eriko! Ah Geesh, look we're just friends, got that?" Joben saluted me. "Loud and clear Boss." He smiled cheesily and I returned it. All of a sudden we were thrown out of our conversation when Maemi came running towards us looking bloody and beaten. Ren rushed to her side as she fell forward, just in time to catch her. "Maemi what's wrong?" I rushed over to her. "Sh-she seduced them with *cough* some sort of jutsu. I'm sorry I-I couldn't stop her." She started coughing wildly her eyes tearing up. "It's alright Maemi just rest. We'll handle the rest." I looked over to Joben. "Hey Joben take her to the infirmary! The rest of you prepare for an attack." They did and once Maemi and Joben were gone we stood ready in front of the communication tower. "Who do you think could've done that?" Eriko questioned sadly. "I don't know but who ever did is gonna pay!" Botan said with venom dripping from his words. "Calm down Botan, your anger blinds you." I spoke calmly. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. A dark shadow started to emerge from the cover of the night. A heinous smirk plastered on her petite face._


End file.
